Studies will involve assessment of labeled mRNA synthesized in isolated nuclei from glands cultivated under controlled hormonal environment. Hybridization of (3H)RNA synthesized in isolated nuclei will be done under DNA access condition. Synthesis of the double stranded form of the cDNAcsn and bacterial cloning of the dscDNAcsn are underway.